A la lueur de la Lune
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: heu.. OS très mignon.. UA... univers du SDA fuyez pas Nan mais c'est pas résumable XD Disons que... Uruha va poser des questions à l'objet de sa fascination. Et devinez voir le pairing XD


**Titre :** 'A la Lueur de la Lune'  
**Auteur :** Kitsune Yaoiphile (ça devient long à écrire, à force )  
**Genre : **Heu... romance... léger crossover... Univers Alternatif...  
**Disclamer : **Aoi et Uruha sont à eux même, l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux, et ses quelques persos empruntés (fuyez pas!) sont à Tolkien.  
**Pairing :** ... devinez XD Pour les éventuels pas habitués : AoixUruha.  
**Note :** Et là, je me dis que mon clavier va pas tarder à demander à être payer pour écrire trois fics en une seule journée XDD  
Bon, pour entamer un Stand by, c'est aps plus mal...  
Alors voici un OS fait sur un coup de tête, sans prise de tête, et tout meugnon :3  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^  


* * *

****

A la lueur de la Lune

Le vent tiède et pur se battait contre celui brûlant et poussiéreux de terres plus lointaines.

Dans le ciel sombre, qui s'étendait avec une lassitude ressentie au dessus du château qui les protégeait pour la nuit, aucune étoile n'osait se montrer. Enfin presque. Quelques unes, plus courageuses que leurs compagnes, perçaient le lourd manteau qui les cachait aux yeux des êtres vivants, aux côtés de la fière Lune montante.

Sous une couverture déposée parmi d'autres, sur le sol de pierres froides et dures du château, une forme recroquevillée eut un mouvement  
spasmodique. Une tête blonde sortit alors de l'enchevêtrement de tissus avant de s'asseoir précipitamment sur celui-ci, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Son corps tremblait par intermittence, étant pourtant le plus proche du feu crépitant. Ses flammes se reflétaient dans la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son visage, lui conférant une lueur surnaturelle.

« Quel cauchemar… » soupira-t-il en passant sa manche sur ses joues et son front, retirant cette humidité bien gênante.

Le jeune homme observa un moment autour de lui et constata que chacun de ses compagnons de route étaient endormis. Il se leva alors, ne parvenant pas à s'ôter ces images ardentes de l'esprit à l'intérieur, il espérait pouvoir les noyer dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Sans bruit, à l'aide de sa bien caractéristique démarche féline, il se faufila à travers les pièces du château en prenant soin de ne déranger personne. Ni être d'une quelconque race, ni chien, chat ou autre animal domestique, ni objet susceptible de produire le moindre son.

Lorsqu'enfin il put sentir un air un peu plus frais caresser son visage, il laissa ses yeux se fermer en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Instantanément, comme infiltrés par cette douce brise, ses muscles se détendirent. Il s'étira alors, ronronnant comme un chat. Un petit miaulement lui échappa même, au moment où il se relâcha.

Son regard parcouru ensuite l'horizon privée de la lumière du Soleil pour quelques heures. Mais il voyait les montagnes, et les vastes plaines qui l'en séparaient. Il voyait aussi une partie du Royaume qui entourait le château par l'Est.

Il décida de profiter un peu de cette vue en restant quelques instants à l'extérieur, et pensait aller s'asseoir sur le bord des hautes marches du palais de bois. Seulement, une haute et fine silhouette vers celles-ci le contraint à changer ses plans. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait tenir plus d'une ombre que d'un être vivant.

Le châtain alla s'arrêter à côté de cette présence, surplombant désormais le village qui faisait pied au château. Du coin de l'œil, il détailla l'inconnu et finit par le reconnaître.

Dans sa troupe, il n'y avait pas deux créatures pareilles.

Ou du moins sur les apparences.

Et celle-ci, il l'avait assez suffisamment observée pour pouvoir être certain de son identité, même dissimulée sous une cape.

De longs cheveux noirs et soyeux ressortaient de la capuche, reflétant le clair de Lune, se laissant doucement porter par les quelques petits coups de vent qui venaient les déranger. Dessous, il devinait facilement un visage fin et grave, mais aux traits de femme et harmonieux. Il serait mit en valeur par deux prunelles d'un noir intense et profond, chose rare pour une race comme la sienne. Dans ses manches se cachaient certainement des mains aux longs doigts entraînés au maniement parfait et souple des épées ou d'un arc et de ses flèches. Des phalanges qui avait déjà goûté au sang plus de fois que lui n'avait pu en avoir ne serait ce que sur ses vêtements, sans nul doute.

Une âme pure et réfléchie, instruite de la culture des âges les plus anciens, qui cohabitait avec un esprit construit pour la tuerie, dans un corps bien fragile d'apparence.

« Les étoiles prennent peur… » entama la créature d'une voix faible mais posée

« Elles fuient devant le combat qu'elles voient venir. »

Ils échangèrent un regard pour se comprendre, un hochement de tête pour la politesse, un sourire pour s'apprécier.

« Pourtant il ne s'agit pas du leur.

-Mais du nôtre.

-Non. »

Le châtain, un peu surpris, tourna à nouveau la tête à sa droite, mais pour n'y rencontrer que le profil de son vis-à-vis.

« -Ce combat n'est celui de personne, mais aussi et à la fois, celui du Monde. N'entendez vous pas la Terre pleurer son désarroi ? Cette quête n'est qu'un éternel recommencement.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Tout cela a déjà eu lieu… Ce fut une erreur de penser qu'IL n'était pas invincible. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme se tut. Que pouvait-il y avoir à ajouter, après tout ?

Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas en rester là. Certes, cette discussion était intéressante, mais il ne voulait pas non plus la poursuivre. Simplement, il cherchait à nouer un quelconque lien avec son compagnon de voyage.

Car, jusqu'ici…

« C'est la première fois que nous échangeons quelques mots. » lâcha-t-il comme une constatation.

L'Elfe l'observa alors à nouveau, laissant un semblant de surprise passer sur son visage. Il réfléchit un court instant avant d'acquiescer silencieusement, souriant doucement. Le châtain, ravi de cette réaction, le lui rendit en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« -Ainsi, comme nous appartenons à la même communauté, j'aime à espérer que vous me livreriez vous-même votre nom…

-Je suis Aoi, fils d'Isithrand.

-Je ne vous en demandais pas tant… »

Nouveau sourire, plus amusé cette fois ci. Intérieurement, le jeune homme s'en sentait soulagé.

Il l'admirait depuis leur départ, cette créature, et il n'espérait plus depuis longtemps pouvoir créer un quelconque lien avec elle.

Le concerné reporta son regard sur le paysage, ne se lassant visiblement pas de parcourir des yeux les merveilles du monde à la nuit tombée.

Cependant, l'homme ne s'en tint pas là. Il perdrait une bien belle occasion…

Mais se présenter de lui-même, sans questions, risquait de le faire passer pour présomptueux… Et même si il se devait de l'être parfois, il ne l'était pas par nature.

Il tenta tout de même le coup…

« -Je suis…

-Uruha, descendant d'Aragorn, homme qui a lui-même participé à la même quête que nous il y a bien des années. »

Le dit Uruha resta stupéfait de cette réponse. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé ensembles, donc d'où savait-il cela ?

Il réfléchit un instant, peut être quelqu'un l'avait-il nommé en sa présence. Après tout, une fois que l'on a le nom d' « Uruha », n'importe qui pouvait vous assurer qu'il s'agissait d'un arrière petit fils de l'ancien Roi perdu du Gondor, qui eut épousé la fille du Seigneur Elfique Elerond.  
Avec laquelle, on pouvait rajouter, il avait eu une descendance.  
Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire…

En attendant…

« -Comment le sav-…

-J'ai connu Aragorn. »

Décidément, celui là avait le don de couper les phrases des gens.

Et puis, ça n'expliquait rien.

« -Vous avez donc un certain âge…

-Pour ne pas dire un âge certain, en effet. Je l'ai connu du temps où il se trouvait sous la protection des Elfes. Je me souviens très bien de son enfance même, si vous souhaitez des anecdotes… »

Un petit rire, que l'autre accompagna.

Et il le faisait se sentir bien, ce rire, le détendant à sa façon.

Puis, l'espace d'un instant, Aoi resta à fixer son vis à vis. Ce dernier détourna vivement les yeux, feignant d'observer la cime des falaises au loin.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, car le premier l'interrogea bientôt. Il avait deviné quelque chose…

« Vous voulez me parler d'une chose que j'ignore, est ce que je me trompe ? »

On y était. Quelle réaction adopter ? Quelle réponse donner ?

Jouer la carte de la franchise ? Ou bien celle de l'ignorant ?

Uruha soupira et tourna la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'Elfe, et la réponse sortit d'elle-même d'entre ses lèvres, comme si il n'avait pu le contrôler.

« Je vous trouve vraiment magnifique… »

L'autre s'étonna un peu, mais sourit, acquiesçant, avant de reporter son regard sur le voile sombre du ciel.

« -Je vous en remercie, même si cela ne me touche pas réellement.

-Que voulez vous dire ? On vous l'a trop souvent répété ? » rit le second

« -On peut le dire comme ça… Voyez vous, la Nature a voulu que les Nains et les Hobbits soient petits et vivent sous Terre. Elle a voulu que les Hommes se servent d'elle et puissent se laisser atteindre par le mal. Elle a voulu que nous soyons grands, que nous apparaissions comme merveilleux, et que notre intelligence surpasse celle des autres races. Je suis comme ça, et jamais vous ne pourrez dire qu'un Elfe n'est pas beau. Seulement, chez les humains, il y a de belles créatures, et des laides, voyez vous ?

-Et vous, me voyez vous comme les seconds ? » s'empressa de demander le châtain.

Si il se montra surpris l'instant d'avant, Aoi le fut davantage sur le coup.  
Car même si il venait de faire un léger discours à ce propos, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose un jour une telle question.

Cependant, il remarqua que cela rendait soucieux son compagnon. Il l'observa, semblant le détailler lentement, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau.

« Non… Vous êtes un très bel homme. Il me semble d'ailleurs étrange que vous soyez un descendant de ces hommes qui ressemblaient davantage à des brutes, qu'autre chose. Mais il est indéniable que leur sang coule dans vos veines. Simplement, il est évident que vous prenez soin de votre personne comme ils ne le faisaient pas. En toute honnêteté, je vous aurais plutôt vu vous que votre ascendant, au bras d'Arwen. Bien que ces propos puissent constituer pour vous un blasphème… »

Le châtain fit 'non' de la tête, souriant doucement.

Il avait un peu avancé, mais il se trouvait encore loin de son but…

« Ceci dit… » reprit l'Elfe « …Depuis le début de ce voyage, je n'ai de cesse d'admirer votre visage. Vos expressions et vos traits me charment totalement. »

Encore un sourire, qui s'estompa bien rapidement face à l'air plutôt ahuri du 'jeune' homme. Il ne se posa pas pour autant de questions, attendant juste une réaction.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature de se demander ce que pensaient les autres.

On ne se change pas, et certainement encore moins au bout de quelques bons millénaires de monotone existence.

D'ailleurs, ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça de pouvoir être tué pendant le voyage. Quitte à devoir se réincarner après, il aurait un peu de répit.

Jamais jusqu'ici la mort ne l'avait effleuré.

Oui, effleuré parce qu'il lui était impossible de le prendre…

A moins qu'il ne s'unisse à une autre race, ou renonce tout simplement à son immortalité.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre sur un coup de tête. Choisir la mortalité implique de choisir d'enterrer toutes ces grandes années d'existence que l'on traîne.

Passer des siècles et des siècles à errer, sans en espérer en voir un jour le bout, pour se retrouver à un moment où l'on se dira « finalement, ma vie aura une fin ».

Avouez que c'est difficilement concevable…

« Je pense à quelque chose… » entama Aoi, remarquant que son compagnon s'était détendu « Quel âge avez vous ? Simple curiosité… »

« -Certainement moins que vous.

-Mais encore ? » s'amusa-t-il

« -…J'aurais bientôt soixante quinze ans.

-Je vois… merci. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut un silence tranquille qui décida de venir combler la légère gêne qui planait entre les deux êtres.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Uruha, qui commençait à ne plus supporter la pression qu'il s'imposait à lui-même, ne commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« -Je… Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'éprouver de l'attirance pour un être du même sexe que le vôtre ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Vous le dites comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-…Hé bien car c'en est une. Et devant votre air des plus perplexe, je suppose que je dois m'expliquer. »

Le châtain acquiesçant en un geste lent et choisit de s'asseoir à terre pour être certain de bien tout comprendre. Le brun fit de même, repliant sa longue cape à côté de lui et, portant ses yeux vers les étoiles, commença son explication.

« Disons que… Je ne sais pas très bien à quoi vous vous rapportez, mais il me semble que vous considérez cela comme contre nature. Mais pour notre peuple, qui sommes véritablement en liaison avec notre génitrice la Terre, il n'a jamais été inscrit nulle part qu'un Elfe devait aimer, si ce n'est une Elfe, un être de sexe féminin, et inversement. Voyez vous ce que je veux dire ? »

A nouveau, l'autre ne fit qu'hocher la tête, songeur.

Il pensait au fait qu'une chance lui était peut être accordée. Car, jusqu'ici, son compagnon semblait s'être intéressé à lui, spirituellement parlant. Il lui avait dit le trouver beau, et ne rechignait pas à répondre à ses interrogations.

Donc, après tout… Quitte à jouer le tout pour le tout…

Ça ne poserait, apparemment, aucun problème s'il se lançait.

Ses mains serrèrent ses vêtements et, quelques tremblements dans la voix, il prit la parole.

Ou du moins, c'était son intention jusqu'au moment où de longs doigts fins, caractéristique flagrante d'un archer, vinrent se placer sous son menton. Il baissa légèrement les yeux pour rencontrer ce regard sombre dans lequel il lui semblait se noyer.

Décidément, les coups de foudre avaient beau avoir bon dos, on ne pouvait pas les appeler autrement.

C'était un coup soudain au cœur, qui lui imposait un choix qui n'était pas celui de la conscience ou de la raison. Cela dit, ces deux derniers allaient souvent ensembles.

Un murmure heurta ses lèvres, étonnamment proches de celles de l'Elfe.

Il dû se contenir pour ne pas laisser sa gêne l'emporter sur le reste.  
« Je me demandais aussi ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter des regards tellement insistants… Mais je me rends compte que vous n'avez jamais remarqués les miens. Sans quoi je suppose que vous seriez venu me parler avant… »

Là-dessus, il apposa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Homme, pour mieux les presser par la suite.

Si Uruha avait pu sourire en ces circonstances, alors son visage se serait trouvé illuminé.

Ils mêlèrent leur souffle et s'embrassèrent longuement. Seulement, le châtain étant rongé par l'anxiété, eu tendance à une crispation involontaire.

C'est pourquoi Aoi se sépara de lui et laissa leurs yeux se fondre les uns dans les autres.

Il caressa les doux cheveux clairs pourtant malmenés par leur voyage, et offrit à son aimé son petit sourire magique, comme certains l'appelaient.  
A nouveau leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, et la nuit sembla bien courte à leurs deux cœurs qui se cherchaient pour mieux battre à l'unisson.

Quelques temps plus tard, une fois la nouvelle quête terminée, Aoi renonçait à son immortalité.

Et dans la même période, on annonçait le refus au trône du Roi du Gondor. D'ailleurs, celui-ci disparu bien vite.

Certains pourront prétendre savoir où se cache ce couple étrange. Vous vous entendrez dire, la plupart du temps, que Galadriel les a prit sous son aile.

Mais ceux là ne sauront en réalité qu'une seule chose : répéter les rumeurs.

Cependant, pour réellement jouir de sa liberté, il faut commencer par ne plus exister aux yeux de tous…

Un simple conseil… S'il vous arrive de vous promener dans quelques plaines ou bois lointains, tendez l'oreille.

Peut être percevrez vous le doux chant du cœur qu'Aoi offre à Uruha…  


* * *

****

-Fin-


End file.
